The invention relates to a fire protection sprinkler head support system.
A typical automatic fire sprinkler system includes a network of pipes that carry a fire suppression fluid, e.g., water, to each room in the building. Conduit sections carry the fluid from the pipes to sprinkler heads strategically located in different rooms. The position and orientation of each sprinkler head is typically maintained in place by a support mechanism. When the room reaches an elevated temperature due to a fire the sprinkler head is activated allowing a stream of fire suppression fluid to be directed over the intended area of coverage. During operation the fluid pressure at the sprinkler head can reach as high as 175 psi, generating significant back pressure on the sprinkler head""s support system. The support mechanism must be capable of holding the sprinkler head securely in place during operation.
The invention features a fire sprinkler head support for positioning a sprinkler head relative to a support structure in a ceiling, floor or wall.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention features a central hub including a plate and a sleeve attached to the plate and adapted to receive a sprinkler head.
In another aspect, the invention features a support system including a central hub that includes a plate and a telescoping sleeve, attached to the plate, and adapted to receive a sprinkler head.
By providing a central hub with the plate and sleeve, the central hub provides increased stability and versatility to the sprinkler head. The plate provides additional stability and support to the sleeve, and thus the sprinkler head, rendering the combination better able to operate effectively when high fluid pressures are utilized. The central hub is generally attached to a support structure by some mechanism, such as a leg. The addition of the plate adds versatility by increasing the number and variety of legs that can be used to attach the central hub to the support structure.
Embodiments of these aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The central hub includes a flexible sprinkler assemblage having a flexible conduit, a fitting attached to the flexible conduit, and the sprinkler head attached to the fitting. The sleeve includes a fastener (e.g., screw or bolt) adapted to removably secure the sleeve to the plate. The sleeve may be formed integral to the sprinkler head.
The sleeve includes a locking device (e.g., a set screw) adapted to adjust the position of the sprinkler head in a direction transverse to a plane defined by a broad dimension of the plate.
The plate defines a channel sized to slidably receive the sleeve. In certain embodiments, tile plate includes first and second plate sections, the sleeve includes a first sleeve section attached to the first plate section and a second sleeve section attached to the second plate section. The first and second plate sections are joined by a connection (e.g., hinge) adapted to allow the first and second plate sections to separate to receive the sprinkler head. The central hub further includes a first and a second leg, each attached to the plate, the second leg being substantially parallel to the first leg.
The central hub further includes a rod having a first end attached to the central hub and a second end attached to a building component.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a presently preferred embodiment, and from the claims.